


Carter's Cake

by whomii2



Series: POI Fruitcake series [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter bakes a fruitcake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter's Cake

They met up at a local diner. 

Finch gifted her with one of his rare full smiles when she gave him the homemade fruitcake. She hadn’t quite reached her mother’s level of perfection, but she still baked a pretty good fruitcake if she did say so herself.

She knew Finch would appreciate the traditional treat, and she was rewarded with an even larger smile as he tasted a piece of the cake. He delicately dabbed at his mouth with his napkin before complimenting her effusively on the quality of her fruitcake.

She forestalled his attempt to offer Reese a slice with a flat “John doesn’t like fruitcake.”

Carter rather enjoyed John’s dejected look. Maybe next time he would keep his opinions on fruitcake in general and her baking in particular to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a comment by debussey55


End file.
